The present invention relates to a surgical power control system for controlling the operation of a plurality of surgical tools such as drills, burs and saws. Such power systems are known but are not as convenient to use as would be desirable. Such systems consist of a control unit, a hand held unit which accommodates various tools, various plug-in tools, foot operated controls and the necessary interconnections.
One basic objective of those who supply such surgical control systems is to provide a system which is as easy and responsive as possible for a surgeon to use. A significant disadvantage of systems now on the market is that the speed control for drills, saws, etc. is effected by means of a manually operated lever on the handpiece. Such a lever may require use of a second hand to effect speed changes. This is obviously not convenient and may cause some delays in an ongoing surgical procedure.
Typical of prior art powered surgical tool systems are those disclosed in the following patents:
______________________________________ 4,827,615 G. S. Graham May 9, 1989 MICROSURGERY SAW DRIVE 5,115,175 H. H. Fletcher May 19, 1992 DRILL HAVING ALTERNATE MODE CONTROL 4,653,338 H. D. Yeomans Mar. 31, 1987 APPARATUS FOR DRIVING A MEMBER 5,201,749 Sachse et al Apr. 13, 1993 CIRCULARLY OSCILLATING SAW ______________________________________